An Interesting Situation
by Silkmouse
Summary: Originally written for the PWKM request: A (female) character begins to casually undress/change clothes in front of a male character. Awkwardness ensues. Alternately, they accidentally walk in on them changing in a non-private area. You don't have to get shippy with this (I had platonic in mind) but it's definitely welcome. For the male/female characters, I chose Maya and Phoenix.


**Originally written for the PWKM, a request for an awkward changing situation between two characters, and I chose one of my favorite ships: Phoenix and Maya. I hope you all like it!**

 ***disclaimer: yeah I don't own any of the Ace Attorney characters. If I did, Phoenix and Maya would be completely canon already.***

"Jeez, Nick. Who knew Edgeworth could party so hard?" Maya slurred slightly, leaning on Phoenix as they made their way back to the office.

"Yeah, no kidding." Phoenix agreed, unlocking the door to the "talent agency" as his adopted daughter has christened it.

It was 2:00 in the morning on a Friday night; Phoenix and Maya had just returned from a party at the house of Phoenix's childhood friend, Miles Edgeworth.

"It sure was nice of him to throw a 'Welcome Back' party for us, wasn't it?" Maya commented.

"More of a party for you than me." The newly re-instated lawyer replied. "It's been like 8 years since you've been able to come visit."

Maya had wished that statement was an exaggeration, but unfortunately he was 100% right (which was rare for him). Ever since she had inherited the position of '"The Master of the Kurain Challenging Technique", she hadn't had the chance to leave the village. And honestly, she had been extremely reluctant to give Pearl the responsibility even for a short time; but Pearl had _insisted_ on Maya taking a vacation to visit "her special someone". The spirit medium sighed and shook her a little in amusement. Even after all these years, her cousin still believed her and Nick were meant to be together.

"It was *hic* just a much a party for you too, after getting your badge back and all." She pointed out, collapsing forward onto the couch.

Phoenix blushed a bit (at least that's what Maya thought he did, it might've just been the after affects of too much alcohol) "I guess so. Never thought of Edgeworth as one for parties though."

"I'm pretty sure Kay and Gumshoe talked him into it." Maya said, closing her eyes. God, she was tired. It had been too long since she had that much fun (8 years to be exact) only this time she was old enough to indulge in the more adult refreshments served at these kinds of celebrations. Needless to say, she had probably over done it.

"So, where's Trucy?" she mumbled.

"Asleep. She has a *hic* show tomorrow." he replied, sitting down next to her on the couch. "Ugh I haven't had that much alcohol in a while."

Maya sat up and looked at him "Yeah right Nick, I heard about your _'grape juice'_ problem."

"It really was grape juice." he insisted.

" _Sure_ _it was._ " Maya stressed, laying back down. Ugh, her stomach was churning. Maya couldn't remember a time when she felt nauseated from overeating. Mostly because she almost never felt full.

Maya's eyes flew open when she realized where this was going, and ran toward the bathroom as soon as she started retching. She managed to make it to the bathroom, but unfortunately her robes and the bathroom floor weren't quite as lucky.

"Maya!" Phoenix cried, standing in the doorway "Are you alright?"

"D-do I look o-okay to you Nick?" She stammered. The tiled floor reeked of the unholy combination of alcohol and barf, which was definitely not helping her get over her sudden dizziness.

She felt Phoenix's arms around her shoulders as he pulled her up from the floor "Do you think you can stand?" he asked, his voice heavy with concern.

"Hmmm." Maya mumbled incoherently, leaning against him. _His warmth is nice._ She thought lazily.

Phoenix's voice broke through her hazy thoughts. "Maya did you bring any clean clothes with you?"

"Mmm, I-I think so." She replied. _Did hugging Nick ever feel this nice before?_ She wondered.

She felt it as he lifted her up and set her on the toilet seat, before leaving to find her suitcase. Her brow furrowed a little in displeasure as she shivered from the absence of his body heat. _Did I say you could leave me?_ She grumbled internally.

Phoenix returned with her nightgown, setting it on the back of the toilet "I'm going to grab your toothbrush okay?"

Maya nodded idly as he left. Standing, she started to untie her robes; and just as they fell to the floor, Phoenix returned with her toothbrush.

He froze in the doorway, mouth hanging open, eyes bulging slightly, face as red as a fire truck. "M-Maya, um, uh I-uh-"

If Maya wasn't still so dizzy, she probably would've laughed at him. Instead, she brought her hands behind her back to unclasp her bra. It was much more comfortable to sleep without it.

Phoenix's hands flew up to cover his eyes "Maya, what are you _doing_?" he yelped, his voice a few octaves higher than usual.

Maya smiled a little to herself, honestly it didn't bother her at all that she was standing practically naked in front of a man, specifically Phoenix.

"What's the matter Feenie?" She giggled, using his old pet name "And here I thought you were 34, not a 15 year old boy."

"I-I it's just-" He sputtered turning his head away despite his eyes being covered.

Slipping her nightgown over her head. "You can look now, you prude." she teased.

Phoenix hesitantly looked over "W-What brought that on?" he asked, face still flushed a bright red.

 _He looks so adorable when he blushes._ Maya thought. "Don't you like me Nick?" she asked, stepping closer to him.

"O-of course I do Maya." he said, his usual confused look appearing on his face.

"I mean, do you find me _attractive_?" she asked, putting her arms around his neck. She had gotten taller, so it was easier for her than it would have been 8 years ago.

She heard him gulp audibly. "Maya you're drunk."

"Whaat? No, I'm perfectly sober." she argued, laughing a little. "So _do_ you like me?"

"I-uh-"

"It's okay Nick, we're both adults now, we don't have to worry anymore." She said, resting her head on chest "I'm not a little girl any more."

"I know but-"

"Or can't you tell?" she asked mischievously, pressing her hold body against him so he could feel her feminine curves.

He pulled her away "Don't do that." he said, trying to sound firm.

Maya pulled her lip into a pout "Why not?"

"You don't know what you're doing." he responded, voice wavering a little.

"Sure I do." she insisted, trying to hug him again, only to be stopped by him.

"Maya you need to go to sleep, we can talk about this in the morning."

She frowned "So you _don't_ like me. You still think of me as a child, don't you?"

"Maya, that's not-"

"Well then stop talking to me like one. I'm 28 years old Nick."

"I know-"

"Then what's stopping you?" she asked, pouting.

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. _I wish I could do that, but Nick would probably stop me if I tried._

"Maya, I _do_ like you, and as more than a friend. But you're not in your right mind right now."

"Hmmph. Fine. But first you have to prove it."

"Prove what?" he asked incredulously.

"That you do see me as more than a friend, and you're not lying to me to make me leave you alone." she answered, looking up at him with her large brown eyes.

"You don't make this easy do you?" he sighed, smiling a little. And before Maya could react, he leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to her lips.

Maya touched her mouth with her fingers, completely surprised. Even though she had asked him to do it, she almost didn't think he would. Her lips curved in to a satisfied smile as she looked back up at him "What that's all I get?"

"Any further and we might end up doing something you'll regret." he admitted.

"Just take me to bed Nick." Maya said.

"Maya!" Phoenix spluttered.

"Not in _that_ way. That can wait until tomorrow." Maya insisted "I meant, if I try to walk there myself, I think I might faint. Could you carry me?"

"Sure." he chuckled, carrying her bridal style to the bedroom.

Phoenix kissing her on the cheek before leaving to go sleep on the office couch was the last thing Maya remembered before falling into a blissful sleep.


End file.
